


Learning The Ropes

by MiraclesInApril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, chanbaek/baekyeol, disastrous result of too much feels aka 'thank you sunbae-nim & i'll support you maknae-ya', sunbae/hoobae kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: Sunbae Chanyeol shows maknae Baekhyun the secret to being a successful idol.





	

~

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are sprawled next to each other on the couch, enjoying the companionable silence. Chanyeol booked the reservation for the hotel room long before this night but he had not mentioned it to Baekhyun. His heart tugged for the petit one, seeing him work himself to the bone for his work, with the group, with the sub-unit and his acting project and he thought Baekhyun deserves some gratification for his efforts, even if it comes in the form of a quiet night spent cuddling in a hotel room. And now they are having exactly that; Baekhyun snuggled on his chest with his phone, posting his gratitude for his fans on his Instagram while Chanyeol’s arm is anchoring him to his chest.

Chanyeol is threading his hand through Baekhyun’s hair, unreservedly admiring the smaller one when his phone buzzes with a notification and Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with a giggle.

“What is it?” Chanyeol smiles, he does not know why he is smiling, only that Baekhyun’s face is lit up, his cheeks faintly dusted with blush and a giddy smile stretching his lips. A quiver of warmth fills Chanyeol’s chest at the adorable sight.

“Check your phone.” Baekhyun says simply, his smile growing. Chanyeol looks contemplatively at Baekhyun, calculating what could have the short one looking so mischievously gleeful. Baekhyun nudges his chest with his chin and Chanyeol at last directs his attention to his phone. There is an Instagram notification on his lock-screen, he only has a few account’s notifications on, one of them being Baekhyun’s.

_‘Baekhyunee_exo mentioned you in a comment’_

Baekhyun is giggling softly on Chanyeol’s chest as he lets his hand caress Chanyeol’s arm, the warmth between them is soothing him. He is in a contented mood, happy that he interacted with his fans today and that he is spending time with the man that only he can lay a claim to. A fit of giggles rip through him, seeing Chanyeol’s eyes widen when he finally reads Baekhyun’s comment on his post. Chanyeol is staring incredulously at the screen and Baekhyun thinks that he should kiss him to get him to close his gaping mouth.

“Sunbae-nim, huh?” Chanyeol gulps, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun nods, wine-coloured strands claiming his forehead messily. He lets his phone fall to the carpeted floor as he folds his arms over Chanyeol’s chest and rests his chin atop it, waiting to gauge the extent of Chanyeol’s reaction. Chanyeol hums, a gleam entering his eyes before he starts tapping on his phone.  Baekhyun’s phone vibrates from where it has been abandoned on the floor and Baekhyun is feeling too content to reach down so he plucks Chanyeol’s phone from his hand and reads Chanyeol’s reply to him.

“Maknae-yah?” Baekhyun lets out an amused laugh, wriggling slightly up Chanyeol’s body so their faces can be level.

“Hmm. Since I am your sunbae, I have a lot to teach you, so pay attention, okay maknae-yah?” Chanyeol murmurs, discarding his phone to the floor as well so he can wrap both arms around Baekhyun.

“Okay, sunbae-nim. But I am curious, what kind of things do I have to know to be in a sub-unit?” Baekhyun asks, cocking his head slightly in earnest curiosity.  Chanyeol’s hand has found a way to Baekhyun’s nape and a dim heat makes its way through Baekhyun as the taller one hold his head in position.

“Well, from my experience, I know that you’ll be very, very busy. So there’s one vital thing you must master.” Chanyeol says informatively, lowering Baekhyun’s head, eroding the distance between their lips with each second.

“What is that, sunbae-nim?” Baekhyun lowers his voice, his eyes wide and keen, eager to learn of ‘his elder’s’ experiences. Chanyeol’s idle hand makes its way under Baekhyun’s thin white t-shirt and begins a succession of short arced caresses that slightly alter Baekhyun’s pattern of breathing.

“I’ll teach you everything, maknae-yah. But first, I need you to promise one thing. Can you do that?” Chanyeol’s gaze does not allow Baekhyun to reject. His voice is a pleasant honeyed husk and Baekhyun would not mind him speaking all night in that tone. The smaller one nods eagerly again, leaning in as though he is about to be clued in on a conspiracy.

“Obedience, maknae-ya. You have to obey everything I say, so you can be on top like me.” Chanyeol’s caressing hand reaches lower, to the edge of Baekhyun’s pants and his fingers dance along the seam.

“I’ll do everything you say, sunbae-nim.” Baekhyun says solemnly, looking hypnotized by Chanyeol’s lips as the taller one speaks.

“Good boy. I’ll tell you what the most important thing is. To be the best, you have to know how to relax, how to unwind and have a fresh mind since you’ll have a hectic schedule. But I can help you with that. Do you want me to show you now?” The frantic nodding of Baekhyun’s head results in Chanyeol’s hand easing under the rim it had been playing along, between the layer of his pants but yet to touch bare flesh due to the boxer briefs hugging Baekhyun’s skin.

“Sunbae-nim?” Baekhyun’s brows draw together in bemusement, his voice wavers. Chanyeol hushes him quietly and pushes his head down as his hands begin a firm exploration, from the gentle swell of Baekhyun’s ass to the base, to the back of his thighs. Baekhyun’s lips stay lax for all of a second before he keens into Chanyeol and opens his mouth for his ‘sunbae-nim’. And his sunbae-nim rewards his obedience with a thorough, spine-tingling, toe curling, wet kiss. Baekhyun presses closer, hands cupping tight on Chanyeol’s cheeks, and allows his sunbae-nim to teach him an erotic dance with his lips and tongue.

“Liking the first lesson, maknae-ya?” Chanyeol grins as they fill their lungs again.

“Yes sunbae, teach me more!” Baekhyun gasps, rutting against Chanyeol. Chanyeol can feel the distinct hardness on his lower torso and he ruts back up, showing his ‘maknae’ how much the feeling is mutual. Baekhyun has barely blinked when he finds their positions reversed, his back sinking into the couch as his sunbae-nim hovers over him, a marginally wild glint in his eyes accented by the dishevelled state of his mahogany mane. Chanyeol pulls up Baekhyun’s shirt to his shoulders and leans down to the edge of Baekhyun’s pants. He trails up a flutter of kisses over Baekhyun’s silken, creamy, pliant skin.

Baekhyun’s gasping arch is pleasant to Chanyeol’s ears when he takes a nipple into his mouth and gently laps at it. Baekhyun’s fingers come to tangle in Chanyeol’s hair as the taller one suctions harder and harder, as though he is trying to draw liquid from Baekhyun, as though he is suckling and Baekhyun can’t breathe, his knees jerk up into Chanyeol’s crotch as he arches.

“Careful maknae-ya, don’t injure me before the main lesson. That wouldn’t be fun, would it?” Chanyeol says, pushing Baekhyun’s knees down and taking Baekhyun’s arms to hold over his head and nails Baekhyun’s legs into place with his own. He returns sucking on Baekhyun’s nipple before Baekhyun has a chance to assemble a coherent sentence, a pleasant onslaught on the other nipple.

“Sunbae-nim!” Baekhyun pants hoarsely. His body convulses up but Chanyeol is holding him down, he can’t move and he loves this painful helplessness. Chanyeol’s mouth does not stop; he alternates between the erect nipples, biting and soothing the sting.

“You’re doing well maknae-ya. Ready for the next lesson?” Chanyeol says, pulling off Baekhyun’s nipple with a last biting tug.

“Yes!” Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck but Chanyeol clicks his tongue and untangles Baekhyun from himself.

“Yes what, maknae?” Chanyeol sits Baekhyun up.

“I-I mean sunbae-nim. I’m sorry.” Baekhyun says remorsefully, bowing his head in submissive acknowledgement of his mistake. Chanyeol strokes his hair before nudging his chin upwards, holding Baekhyun’s face in his hands.

“Sunbae-nim will forgive you. But you have to make up for your mistake, right maknae-ya?”

“Yes sunbae-nim. What should I do?” Baekhyun asks demurely, a student ready to be punished by his knowledgeable teacher.

“Hmm,” Chanyeol begins contemplatively, even though he knows exactly what he has in mind for his pliant maknae, he lowers Baekhyun off his lap to the floor, “on your knees for me maknae-ya, I’ll teach you how you can make up for your mistakes. Sunbae will be very happy if you learn how to do this.” Chanyeol settles Baekhyun between his legs and rubs his nape as he looks down at him.

Chanyeol loosens the drawstrings of his sweatpants and pulls it down slightly, along with his underwear, revealing his half-mast cock, glistening with a bead of pre cum at the tip. He looks down at Baekhyun, who is staring at his member with something akin to fear and wonder. Chanyeol smirks.

“Touch it,” Chanyeol instructs the boy kneeling between his feet. Baekhyun hesitates, biting his lips that are swollen from Chanyeol’s rough kisses. Chanyeol wants to forego this act and shove his cock in Baekhyun’s mouth, recalling everything that wonderful mouth has ever done to him before. But he swallows the urge and instead lets out a husky sigh when Baekhyun tentatively holds his cock.

“Like this, sunbae?” Baekhyun gives a tug on Chanyeol’s cock, eliciting a grunt from Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s hand covers Baekhyun’s and guides him to getting a better grip, helping him give himself a few strokes before he lets go and lets Baekhyun pleasure him.

“You’re doing so well maknae-ya, keep going.” Chanyeol coos, petting Baekhyun’s hair, pushing it back from his face, sweat already a slick sheen on his forehead.

“S-sunbae-nim?” Baekhyun stutters unsurely, his hand on Chanyeol’s cock faltering. His eyes flicker from Chanyeol to Chanyeol’s cock and the taller one wants to punish Baekhyun right then for being such a sinful master of diffidence.

“Yes?”

“Can I…that cream, can I taste it?” Baekhyun caresses Chanyeol’s leaking slit, looking up at Chanyeol with practiced innocence.

Chanyeol almost curses.

“You want to know how it tastes?” Chanyeol raises his brow, taking his cock from Baekhyun’s hand and gives himself quick hard strokes, “Put it in your mouth, maknae-ya.”

Baekhyun leans down and pokes his tongue at Chanyeol’s slit, taking up some pre cum. He looks back at Chanyeol when he swallows the taste and licks his lips, closing his eyes like he he’s savouring the taste.

“You taste really good, sunbae-nim.”

“Yeah? Want more?” Chanyeol thumbs Baekhyun’s lower lip, his eyes simmering with danger as Baekhyun takes his thumb into his mouth and sucks on it.

“Baby maknae needs something to fill his mouth?” Chanyeol coos as Baekhyun sucks earnestly on his thumb, gripping Chanyeol’s wrist to keep his hand there.

“Open your mouth, maknae-ya,” Chanyeol instructs, taking his thumb out of Baekhyun’s mouth with a gentle firmness. Baekhyun opens up wide, inviting. And Chanyeol takes him up on the invitation without mercy, shoving the length of his cock into Baekhyun’s mouth, as deep as it will go. Baekhyun gags in surprise but does not do anything to stop Chanyeol as he grabs Baekhyun’s hair and pushes him to take the length.

“I’ll teach you how to do it right, maknae-ya, is that okay?” Chanyeol takes his member out of Baekhyun’s mouth, saliva coating the length of Chanyeol’s member and hanging down Baekhyun’s lips in a string.

“Yes sunbae-nim, teach me everything you know.” Baekhyun slurs, licking away the saliva and inching closer on his knees to Chanyeol’s groin.

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hair again and puts his cock in his mouth, more gently this time and helps him bob up and down on his erection. The taller one cannot see his maknae’s expression, but he can how his lips are wrapped tightly around his cock,  he can feel how his throat open and his teeth scraping slightly, lightly enough for it to be pleasurable, just the way Baekhyun usually sucks him.

“Maknae-ya, I think you have a mouth meant to be fucked.” Chanyeol praises, gripping Baekhyun’s hair tighter as Baekhyun sucks him like he wants to feel his cock in his throat, tight and wet and so pleasantly warm. Baekhyun hums at the praise and Chanyeol’s hips jerk up accidentally, groaning with his head thrown back. Chanyeol is so hard, he is close to spurting cum down Baekhyun’s throat. But when he tries to remove himself from Baekhyun’s mouth, the smaller one grips onto his thighs and takes his cock deeper. He looks up at Chanyeol, tears in his eyes from choking on Chanyeol’s generous length, some parts of his hair matted on his forehead, other parts either wildly dishevelled or grasped between Chanyeol’s fingers. His lips are stretched beautifully over the veined thick erection and Chanyeol’s cock throbs, Baekhyun looks blasphemously sinful.

Chanyeol finally manages to remove Baekhyun from his member, pulling him back with a slurp as the smaller one runs out of air. He is flushed crimson and he is breathing hard but he looks up at Chanyeol with a pout.

“Did I do well, sunbae-nim?”

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun up, onto his lap and claims the petit vixen’s sinful mouth, not caring that he is tasting himself on those lips, in that mouth. Chanyeol’s hands shove into Baekhyun’s pants, under his boxers and parts the thick cheeks, his patience dwindled and desperation making him ache for the main lesson, making him want to skip past the preliminary sessions.

“Sunbae!” Baekhyun gasps to the ceiling as Chanyeol’s finger plunges into him. The room feels too hot and he is throbbing everywhere, his untouched cock, his hole, he needs to feel Chanyeol.

  “You’re going to do just fine, if you follow sunbae’s instructions like this, maknae-ya. You’ll always follow what I say, right?” Chanyeol nips at Baekhyun’s lips, his finger probing deeper and making Baekhyun squirm on his lap.  

“Yes sunbae-nim, anything you say.” Baekhyun agrees, pushing himself on Chanyeol’s finger that has now doubled to scissor him open.

“You won’t ask anyone else for help?”

“Only you Chanyeol sunbae-nim.” Baekhyun promises, kissing Chanyeol’s sweaty neck, licking the salinity of his sunbae and revelling Chanyeol’s pleasured grunt.

“Then I think you deserve the main lesson. Are you ready, my little maknae-ya?” Chanyeol turns Baekhyun onto the couch, lying him down. He swiftly removes Baekhyun’s pants – and his own – before pushing Baekhyun’s legs apart. Baekhyun curls his hand around armrest behind him and opens his legs wider for Chanyeol, exposing to him his restless hole, ready for Chanyeol.

“Please teach me the main lesson, sunbae-nim.” Baekhyun begs, a desperate quiver in his voice.  
Baekhyun is unsuspecting of Chanyeol leaning down to lick his hole, a strong eager stroke that has him gasping and clutching the armrest tighter.

 “Your body is so pretty, I think I’ll be teaching you this lesson often – so you don’t forget it.” Chanyeol murmurs, pulling Baekhyun closer by the thighs. He aligns his throbbing cock with Baekhyun’s hole and eases himself in with a steadiness that has both of them moaning. As soon as he is fully enwreathed in Baekhyun, Chanyeol rocks forward, finding his tempo.

“Sunbae-nim,” Baekhyun moans, hands coming down from the armrest and reaching for Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol leans down, his body covering Baekhyun’s like a blanket of warmth and pleasure, and takes his maknae’s lips.

“Do you like this lesson?” Chanyeol asks an almost blissed out Baekhyun. Baekhyun moans his yeses and wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, they are a tangle of limbs and breathy, husky moans.

“To be the best, you have to revise it – ah – every day.” Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun’s ear, increasing the speed of his thrusts. The heat simmering in their bodies is skirting the oncoming inferno, they are both so close.

“So you’ll t-teach me every day, sunbae-nim?” Baekhyun asks eagerly, his neck twisting and arching as Chanyeol presses kisses there.

“Hmm. Every. Single. Day.” Chanyeol punctuates each word with a thrust, striking Baekhyun’s prostate and making small mangled moans leave the smaller one’s lips.

They manage no more speech as they become desperate to find their orgasms, Chanyeol ramming dangerously into Baekhyun and Baekhyun moaning and trembling underneath him. The taller one grabs the smaller one’s hips and slips out almost completely before slamming in punishingly. Baekhyun lets out a choked scream. Chanyeol does it again, and again, until they both cum. He keeps going, fucking into Baekhyun, until all of cum is deeply seeded inside the smaller one’s hole.

Baekhyun’s eyes are closed in blissed abandon and he subconsciously pulls Chanyeol to him, pushing him deeper and clenching his muscles so as to lock him in place. He can feel Chanyeol’s cum inside him, he loves how he feels so full and tight. There are small tremors of pleasure ricocheting through him and he snuggles closer to Chanyeol.  

“You’re a very fast learner, maknae-ya. You’re going to top the charts. And I’ll support you all the way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> lo and behold, the result of an overload of feels [that i am not over to this day] written awhile ago [exactly the day it happened] and cross posted from AFF. if you didn't completely hate it, please leave some love. sunbae-nim and maknae-ya would appreciate it too, i'm sure.


End file.
